


Texts to the Living

by JuliaBloodyMeow



Series: While He's Gone [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Minisode: Many Happy Returns, Multi, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock comes back, Sherlock is alive, bit more happy?, coming home, messages, sort of, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBloodyMeow/pseuds/JuliaBloodyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Brother dear, How are you? - SH</p><p>I thought you'd remember, I am no angel. -SH</p><p>See you soon, probably even sooner than you might expect. -SH</p><p>Sherlock comes back from the dead and send texts to everyone who wrote to him while he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To: Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Letters to the Dead, you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5764897/chapters/13284307

Hello Brother dear,

How are you? What the hell am I supposed to say to all those sentiments suddenly? Does it mean you're doing that now? Did you found yourself… _a goldfish_?

If I knew you, I would say you won't even care that I am back but now that you're doing attachments and _feelings_ , I should probably avoid you for a while once back in London…

-SH


	2. To: Mrs. Hudson

Hello Mrs. Hudson,

First I'd like to thank you for taking care of the flat while I was gone. But there's one point I'd like to talk to you about…Why in god's name did you give my science equipments? And I am sure you got ride of all my experiments too…

I'll be seeing you soon to discuss that upsetting matter.

-SH


	3. To: The Woman

Miss Adler,

I can see in your words you were rather convinced of my leaving. But you and I know better, you were right, my presence has gone unnoticed, even to my brother's surveillance. So, is he still the smartest of the Holmes, Miss Adler?

I'll see you soon indeed.

-SH


	4. To: Molly Hooper

Hi Molly,

You were right, I didn't took the time to appreciate the view before I jumped. Perhaps I should next time I come over. Have you kept a look on my experiments? I believe Mrs. Hudson got ride of the ones I had at Baker Street, but you should know now that you two are such close friends. But I trust you enough that you kept the ones at Bart's.

It's good you stopped crying, I agree it's rather silly.

-SH


	5. To: Moriarty

Hello Jim dear,

Sorry to upset you, but the boredom is over now. I don't know where you're currently hiding but I believe we'll find our way to each other since we have _such_ a special connections.

I thought you'd remember, I am no angel.

-SH


	6. To: Lestrade

Hello Lestrade,

I believe you'll need those nicotine patches I sent at your office, it'll be upsetting to have to come at a crime scene with you smelling of sweet death sticks. Send the cases to Baker Street, I'll be back there soon once I have dealt with a few matters I believe my brother would've told you about (seriously, _Myc_?).

-SH


	7. To: John

Hello Dr. Watson,

I think we have a lot to say to one another, did you seriously thought I wouldn't be able to read under the scribbles? I know you'll want some explanations.  
I recommend you get a good night of sleep because as soon as I step foot in our flat, the game is on John.  
The game will never be over. And I surely hope you'd still be up to run with me. You enlighten me, make me a better person and make me look taller (which is an important thing for my public image). I wouldn't have anyone else by my side but you. Believe it or not, it has been rather rough for me too, as I'd be lost without you. And I've been.  
And if you're still occupying my bed by the time I come back, I won't mind sharing.  
See you soon John, probably even sooner than you might expect.

-SH


End file.
